Smooth Criminal
by Blue Orbs-Blue
Summary: Echizen Nanjiroh, you've been hit by, you've been struck by, a smooth tensai. [one-shot]


A/N notes: A fluffy lil fic about one of my fave couples Inspired by the couple, especially the sneaky seme, and the Alien Ant Farm song Smooth Criminal! Please enjoy!

Summary: Echizen Nanjiroh, you've been hit by, you've been struck by, a smooth tensai.

Disclaimer: Not mine, only the story! Smooth Criminal 

Dark outfit…check!

Two bones…check!

Tools…check!

Spray…check!

Rope…check!

Fuji Syusuke smiled. Everything was ready. It was just to get going then.

Stuffing some pillows under his sheets so that it would look like he was still sleeping in his bed in case anyone came in during the time he was away, the tensai viewed his watch. 23.30. Off he was.

In a mere 15 minutes quick walk Fuji had reached his first checkpoint. The fence. Everything looked quiet and all the lights were out. Carefully Fuji made his way up on top of the fence, seeing as usually two dogs run his way.

They didn't seem at all as aggressive as they had been in the beginning. Probably because they now, like every other night, waited for Fuji to drop them something good on the ground.

Fuji reached in his bag and took out the two bones, letting them fall in front of the dogs, that immediately turned their attention to the food. When Fuji was sure the danger was over, he soundlessly climbed down from the fence and down on the yard.

Now it was time to avoid being caught on the candid cameras. Luckily Fuji was very well aware of where the cameras were hidden and where they pointed, but the boy was not to take any risks now either. Letting his gaze pierce through the garden, not missing one corner, Fuji was more assured again. Plus his black outfit was sure to make him look more like a shadow.

Keeping his body low, going through as much bushes and trees on the way to avoid being seen, Fuji made it to the box outside the house. It guarded the alarm systems Echizen Nanjiroh had installed not so long ago. Fuji picked up his tools from the bag.

Opening the box and pulling a couple of plugs later, he had successfully bought himself five minutes to sneak inside the house without fearing the alarm would go off. Including most of the cameras. Walking quietly Fuji reached the second checkpoint.

Using some more of his tools, Fuji started with the front door. With the metal strings in his hands he had soon gotten the locks open on the door and Fuji pulled the door slowly against himself. It was time to take out the spray bottle next. Spraying some, Fuji could indeed see the red line almost 5 inches high from the floor in the middle of the doorway.

Even though Fuji had disabled all the other alarms this one could still trigger if he touched that light. It was an easy task for a tennis player to slip above the trap and then as soundlessly as possible shut the front door again.

He was in the house, but his mission was far from over. Besides any unexpected element could come in his way at anytime. A new trap perhaps?

…Or maybe Echizen Nanjiroh on his way towards the hall in the middle of the night. Fuji looked around quickly. The kitchen was the only place to flee to, since he would never make it up the stairs before Nanjiroh had seen him. Also Fuji didn't want to rush into the situation that awaited him upstairs.

In soft, but fast steps Fuji had hid under the table in the kitchen and not long after that Nanjiroh turned the lights on in the room.

"So tired…" the father yawned. "Thought I heard something…got a bad feeling."

The man opened the fridge, taking out some milk and other snacks. Blue eyes checked that the other one was occupied enough and he sneaked out into the living-room. He knew if he stayed inside for a little longer he could jeopardize the whole thing by being found.

Fuji pushed open a window and climbed out, shut it and started to climb up the plants that grew on the walls around some parts of the house. Luckily also Ryoma's room. Peeking in through a window Fuji could see Nanjiroh had increased the security to Ryoma's room, so Fuji decided to just take the outdoored way and climb to Ryoma's window.

Inside he could see the sleeping form and he was eager to start picking the window in front of him. Getting the necessary tools in his hands and about to start his hopefully last task for the night, Fuji noticed the window was left a little open. All he had to do was to pull it open.

Fuji gave a smile and threw his stuff inside and then himself. His eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness and in a couple of steps he had reached his final destination.

But business first. Fuji saw Ryoma move a little in the bed when he clicked the door to the room shut, locking it from the inside. He dressed himself off most of the clothings he wore and tucked himself in next to his boyfriend. Ryoma moved again and opened an eye, a smirk spreading on his face.

"Fuji." he mumbled, sounding half asleep. "My father just put up a new security system."

"Ah. I noticed." Fuji answered and stroke the hair of the smaller boy lovingly.

Ryoma moaned, becoming a little more awake. "You made it again."

"Hai." Fuji smiled and cuddled the boy closer to him, placing kisses down his throat and neck. Ryoma broke into a rare smile. Didn't his senpai ever need to sleep? Fuji had to get up early in the morning to sneak out again and get back to his own house. In the end they only got to spend a couple of hours together every night and most of that time didn't go to sleeping.

But it was worth it. And Fuji didn't miss a single night. Ryoma could always go to bed early and fall asleep, knowing Fuji would come, that Fuji could not be stopped by the alarms, cameras, dogs or any other security system his father put up to prevent Fuji from coming near him.

His father even tried to train poor Karupin to attack young men looking like they were trying to molest his son, but that hadn't gone so well either since Karupin loved Fuji almost as much as Ryoma did.

And Fuji succeeded every night, probably hoping that one day Echizen Nanjiroh would realize that Ryoma would not bring home any cute girls for him to meet. Only cute boys.

Maybe that old man would finally understand that one day and grow up. Then there would be no need for these security stuff that most of it his father had gotten all the way from America. Ryoma was sure that even that idiotic pervert would give up one day.

How many times hadn't he lost to Fuji already? You'd think he'd realize by now. But Ryoma knew that the both men in his life were stubborn and they had a long way to go before peace could be declared.

It had probably worked out better between them if Fuji hadn't attacked Ryoma up in his room the very day Ryoma had presented Fuji for his family and then having his father walk in on them.

But that aside there was really nothing keeping them apart and the night was still the best time they got to share together. Not even playing each other in tennis could compare to this. Ryoma found that that was a new for him.

But let's leave our couple to their special time, because I know one thing you'd probably like to know. When did Fuji use the rope?

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

A/N notes: I'm killing myself [and others most likely] with my humor A hint to anyone who didn't get my lil joke; it wasn't for breaking in. Ha-ha-ha. Please review.


End file.
